Lost in India (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Lost in India. The episode begins with Princess Yuna and Snowdrop playing with their mother and aunt, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Yuna: Catch us if you and Aunt Celestia can, Mama! Snowdrop: (laughing) With Yuna and Snowdrop running and laughing, Celestia and Luna pretended to chase them. Princess Luna: Shall we, Sister? Princess Celestia: I believe we shall, Little Sister. Sure enough, Luna was the first to catch Yuna and Snowdrop as they played and laughed. Princess Luna: Gotcha both! (laughed) Princess Yuna: (laughing) As they laughed, Luna started tickling Yuna playfully like mother and daughter. Princess Yuna: (laughing while being tickled) Princess Luna: You cannot escape your mother! (tickling her and chuckles) Princess Yuna: (laughing) Snowdrop: (chuckles) That was fun! Princess Yuna: It sure was, Snowdrop. Princess Luna: (chuckles) Alright, You two, it’s past your bedtime already. Princess Yuna: Oh, Mama, do we have to? Princess Celestia: Yes, you have school tomorrow. Princess Yuna: Oh.. Okay. So, Hiro and Luna tucked Snowdrop into her bed as Yuna tucked herself into hers. Princess Celestia: Are you warm enough, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Uh-huh. Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Princess Luna: Have your aunt and I ever told you how we first met your father and Duck? Snowdrop: Yeah, tell us more about it. Princess Yuna: Tell us more, Mama, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: (laughing softly) By the time your mother and I visit the Island of Sodor, they were engines back then. Princess Luna: Just when they begin ponies they wish to be, I see how handsome he is as an alicorn as well as Duck as an earth pony. Princess Celestia: That’s right, I’ve started dating Duck as well as your mother dated your father several times. Princess Yuna: Wow! That must have been the best thing I've ever heard! Snowdrop: I agree. Princess Luna: Now, gets so rest, You two. Princess Celestia: You have school tomorrow, Yuna, and Snowdrop has much to learn to use her hearing. Princess Yuna: Okay. Princess Luna: Yuna, would you like to sleep with me tonight? Princess Yuna: That would be great, Mama. So as Yuna slept with her mother, Hiro keeps watch over Snowdrop. The next morning, Yuna and her friends were getting ready for their vacation. Princess Yuna: Alright! This is going to be the best vacation ever! Grubber: (straining and dragging the luggage) Yeah! So heavy luggage! Princess Luna: Fizzlepop, are you and Grubber sure to keep an eye on my daughters and their friends? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We’re sure, Princess Luna, we won’t let them out of our sight. (to Grubber) Am I right, Grubber? Grubber: Huh? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We are going to keep an eye on them during their vacation to India, right? Grubber: Oh, yeah! I remember now. Princess Yuna: Don’t worry about us, Mama, we’ll be okay. Princess Luna: Good to hear, My dear. Hiro: Goodbye, Yuna. Goodbye, Snowdrop. Have a very safe trip in India. Princess Yuna: We will, Papa. Snowdrop: Bye! At last, the multiversal express took them on their way to India. Just as soon as they got there, Ashima, Rajiv, and Ishani were there to greet them. Princess Yuna: Wow! We’re actually in India! Snowdrop: I know, this sounds amazing! Ashima: Greetings! Rajiv: Welcome to India! Princess Yuna: Hi, Ashima! Hi, Rajiv! Hi, Ishani! Ishani: Good to see you, Yuna. And I see you and your friends are on vacation. Princess Yuna: That's right, Fizzlepop and Grubber are keeping an eye on us. Snowdrop: It's kinda their duty, but we're pretty much used to it. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Finn, Jake, we like you two to meet Ashima, Rajiv, and Ishani. (to Ashima, Rajiv, and Ishani) Ashima, Rajiv, Ishani, meet Finn and Jake from Ooo. Rajiv: Greetings to you, Finn and Jake. Finn the Human: Good to meet you three. Jake the Dog: Any friends of Princess Yuna, Scrappy-Doo, and the gang are friends of ours. Ashima: So, Fizzlepop, any plans for our indian vacation? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Actually, we were just getting settled in before we do any activities. Grubber: Yeah, that's right. Rajiv: Well, feel free to spend as long as you wish, My friends. Where our home is yours. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Thank you three very much. Soon, they all got ready to take a river trip. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay, Everyone! Stay close together at all times, the river can be a huge risk while staying at the raft. (looks at Mothina) Mothina, are you listening? Mothina: Yes, Miss Berrytwist. Jake the Dog: Sweet! Finn the Human: Guys! What time is it…? Princess Yuna and her friends: River trip time! Jake the Dog: (in deeper voice) Ah, yeah! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Alright, Grubber, release the raft! Grubber: Aye aye, Fizz! At last, the raft was released as the river trip through the jungle begins. Along the way, they all could see everything around the indian jungles. Li’l Cheese: (using binoculars) Wow! I can see all the exotic birds from out there! Princess Yuna: Really? (borrowing the binoculars) Let me see. As she looked through the binoculars, she could see a few birds in the distance. When suddenly, Yuna and her friends accidentally gone onto the rapids by taking a wrong turn to it. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Finn, what’d you do this time!? Finn the Human: I… I didn't do anything! Grubber: Uh, Guys? (pointing at the rapids) What’s going on over there? As Grubber pointed at the rapids, Yuna and the others realized that they are in the rapids! Emerald: Uh-oh. Dipper Pines: Row! Grubber: I’m rowing as fast as I can! Unfortunately, Yuna was overboard and separated from her friends while she got unconscious near the bank. As soon as the rest of Yuna’s friends were safe, Finn made a quick headcount. Finn the Human: Okay, is everybody okay? Scrappy-Doo: Yeah, we’re fine, Finn. Then, there ahead was a huge waterfall as the raft was getting closer! Dipper Pines: It’s the waterfall! Mabel Pines: Paddle faster! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: There’s only one thing to do right now. Grubber: Abandoned raft! When Yuna’s friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn, and Jake grab their stuff and jumped clear, the raft gone down the waterfall and broke into pieces. Finn the Human: There goes the raft. Jake the Dog: But hey, at least we still got all the supplies. However, Snowdrop looked around as she realized Yuna wasn't here with them. Snowdrop: Wait a sec, where’s Yuna? Grubber: We thought that she was with you? Finn the Human: This is not good! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We’re gonna have to find her, let’s find a shelter and get help. Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Luna begins to worry about her daughters. Princess Luna: I sure hope Yuna and Snowdrop will be okay. Hiro: They will be, Luna. Just then, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Princess Flurry Heart, the rest of Finn and Jake’s friends, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper arrived with good news and bad news. Princess Solarna: Mom! Princess Bubblegum: We’ve got trouble! Princess Solarna: Yuna and her friends got lost in the Indian Jungle! Hiro: Oh dear! Princess Celestia: (gasps in great big horror) Flame Princess: Fizzlepop called everyone and has organized a search party! Ishani: I came from India as soon as I could, Princess Luna, we’ll help anyway we can to find Yuna. Princess Luna: But what about the rest of the group, are they alright, Ishani? Ishani: Don’t worry, Your Highness, we'll do whatever it takes to find Yuna and the rest of her friends. Hiro: Thank you, Ishani, we know all of you will do your best to bring them home. Princess Luna: (starting to panic) With Yuna missing, she could be lost or eaten! Hiro: Calm down, Luna. Princess Celestia: Remain calm, Little sister. Princess Luna: (starting breath in and out) Where is the brown paper bag? BMO: (offers one) Here you go. Princess Luna: Thanks, BMO. (breath in and out with a brown paper bag) Princess Solarna: Come on! There’s no time to lose! As Luna breathes in and out, the search party began to find Yuna and the others. Meanwhile in India, Yuna was woken up by Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera, who are keeping an eye on her. Princess Yuna: (opens her eyes and was startled) Aah! Baloo: Woah, easy there, Little missy. It’s all cool, no need to feel jumpy. Princess Yuna: (breathing in and out) Who…. Who are you? Mowgli: It’s okay, you’re with friends. I’m Mowgli, and I see you’ve met Baloo. Baloo: That's me. Mowgli: Bagheera! Come over here! She’s awake! Bagheera: Coming! Sure enough, Bagheera came to see Yuna. Bagheera: What’s your name, My dear? Princess Yuna: Yuna, Princess Yuna. Baloo: Welcome to our jungle, Yuna, what’s ours is yours. (to Bagheera) Am I right, Baggy? Bagheera: I suppose so, Baloo. Princess Yuna: I need your help, do you know where my friends are? Mowgli: What do any of your friends look like? Princess Yuna: Well, the last thing I remember was a purple unicorn with a scar over the right eye. Mowgli: Really? And the rest of your friends, can you remember one of them? Princess Yuna: Hmmm... Let me think. Baloo: Ishani told us about Dipper and Mabel the other day, Little britches. Mowgli: Wait! You know Dipper, Mabel, and Ishani? Because we’ve befriended Mickey and the rest of our friends from outside my jungle. Princess Yuna: You have? Mowgli: Yes, many times after visiting the Pride Lands. Would you like us to show you around our jungle? Bagheera: Now, Mowgli, let’s not get carried away. Besides, her family might be worried sick about her. Baloo: What’s the rush for, Baggy? It’s just gonna be a quick look around, you worry too much. Princess Yuna: I love to. Mowgli: Let’s lead the way, Papa bear! Baloo: Way ahead of ya, Little britches. (to Yuna) Stick with us, Yuna. Cause Ol’Baloo’s gonna show you what it’s like in our jungle. Now, all we gotta do is… (clap) Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities Old Mother Nature's recipes That brings the bare necessities of life Wherever I wander, wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder of my big home The bees are buzzin' in the tree To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants And take a glance at the fancy ants Then maybe try a few Princess Yuna: Wow, what an awesome song. Mowgli: Better get use to it then, Yuna, because that’s just the beginning. Baloo: He’s right you know, because… The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you! Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Now when you pick a pawpaw Or a prickly pear And you prick a raw paw Next time beware Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear Try to use the claw But you don't need to use the claw When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw Have I given you a clue? Princess Yuna: Well, I think so. Bagheera: Honestly, Baloo. Must you always push your luck? Baloo: Lighten up, Baggy, will ya? The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you! Mowgli: Hey, Yuna! I’ll race you to the big riverstream! Princess Yuna: You’re on! As they raced to the riverstream, they started going on a ride as Baloo and Bagheera caught up to them. Baloo: Now, this is how you live in this jungle. So just try and relax, yeah cool it Fall apart in my backyard 'Cause let me tell you something little princess If you act like that bee acts, uh uh You're working too hard And don't spend your time lookin' around For something you want that can't be found When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinkin' about it I'll tell you something true The bare necessities of life will come to you Princess Yuna: (laughing) This is so much fun! Mowgli: Then let’s sing together. Baloo, Mowgli, and Yuna: Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife Mowgli: Yeah, man! Baloo, Mowgli, and Yuna: I mean the bare necessities Old Mother Nature's recipes That brings the bare necessities of life Baloo: Yeah! Baloo, Mowgli, and Yuna: With just the bare necessities of life! Mowgli: Yeah, man! Princess Yuna: I hope my friends will be okay. Mowgli: We’ll find them, Yuna, you just wait and see if we can. Soon, they were just exploring when they heard a stomping sound coming their way. Princess Yuna: What was that? Bagheera: It’s the Jungle Patrol, I have a feeling this is going to get anti climatic. Then, the Jungle Patrol came marching down, led by Colonel Hathi. Jungle Patrol: Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four Colonel Hathi: Company, sound off! All: Oh, the aim of our patrol Slob Elephant: Is a question rather droll All: For to march and drill Over field and hill (all trumpet) Colonel Hathi: Is a military goal All: Is a military goal Hup two three four Dress it up, two three four By the ranks or single file Over ev'ry jungle mile Oh, we stamp and crush Through the underbrush Hathi, Jr.: (trumpet) In a military style All: In a military style Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four Oh we march from here to there Slob Elephant: And it doesn't matter where All: You can hear us push through the deepest bush Hup two three four Colonel Hathi: With a military air All: With a military air (trumpet) Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four We're a cracker jack brigade On a pachyderm parade But we'd rather stroll to a waterhole Hathi, Jr.: Hup two three four All: For a furlough in the shade Princess Yuna: Wow! Bagheera: Stop! (stimering) Wait a minute! Halt! With that, the Jungle Patrol stopped in time. Colonel Hathi: What is it now? Princess Yuna: Is something wrong, Bagheera? Bagheera: Leave it to me. (to Colonel Hathi) Colonel Hathi, this is Princess Yuna, she needs our help to find her friends. Colonel Hathi: Of course, I’ll see to it that you’ll get to where I’ll take you. With that said, Yuna, Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera continued to find Yuna’s friends. Meanwhile, the search party continues to find Yuna and the others. Marceline Abadeer: Yuna? Princess Solarna: Snowdrop? Slime Princess: Grubber? Princess Sharon: Fizzlepop? Princess Flurry Heart: Skyla? Grubber: Over here! Finn the Human: We’re right here! At last, the search party finally found Yuna’s friends. But however, Yuna was missing. Princess Solarna: Huh? Where’s Yuna? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Well, as we go on the rapids and then, Yuna must have got thrown overboard and got separated from us! Jake the Dog: And what’s even worse, she’s going to die or get eaten by any creature! Finn the Human: Calm down, Jake, we’ll find her. Jake the Dog: Do you really think so, Finn? Finn the Human: (nodded) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Let’s go find Yuna or she will be doomed. With that, the search party begins to find Yuna and discovered the destroyed raft. Back in Canterlot, Luna was getting more worrier and panicking than ever before. Princess Luna: (still panicking as she breath in and out) Oh, Yuna? Where could you have been?! Princess Celestia: Luna, please, calm down! (as Luna looks at her) I’m sure they couldn’t have gotten to far. Duck: Your sister is right, Luna, Yuna is very brave and capable to take care of herself. I hope. Hiro: Me too. Princess Luna: (breathe in and out with a brown paper bag) Yuna, where have you been? Back in India, Yuna, Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera arrives at the Monkey Kingdom. King Larry: Hey, Louie. Look who’s here! King Louie: Hey, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera! Long Time no see, Cousins! And is that Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yep. That’s me. Mowgli: Dipper and Mabel told King Louie and King Larry all about you, Yuna. King Louie: So, you’re Princess Yuna. Eh? Let us lay a little song for ya. With that, King Louie and King Larry begin their duo song as Yuna smiles. King Louie: Bu-ba-do-do-do-be-do Now I'm the king of the swingers, hooo-- The jungle VIP I've reached the top and had to stop And that's what botherin' me and Larry. King Larry: We wanna be like you, Yuna, And stroll right into town And be just like anyone else We're tired of monkeyin' around! King Louie: Oh, oobee doo, (Oop-de-we) We wanna be like you, (Hop-de-do-be-do-bow) We wanna walk like you, Talk like you, too! (We-be-de-be-de-boo) King Larry: You'll see it's true, (Shoo-be-de-do) Two ape like him and me, (Scooby-do-be-do-be) Can learn to be Like you To-o-oo! (Instrumental Bridge) Princess Yuna: Gee, King Louie, you and King Larry are doin' real good. King Louie: Now here's some word of advice, cuz. King Larry: Lay the secret on us of alicorn magic. Princess Yuna: But I haven't mastered transformation magic yet! King Louie: Now don't try to kid us, Yuna, We'll make a deal with you. What was the trick is your own magic, To make our dreams come true! King Larry: Give us that pony form, Yuna, Come on, clue us what you'll do, Do us the power of our own hour, Both: So we can be like you! (Instrumental Bridge) Baloo: De-zop-ba-ronie Hap-da-dee-ba-lat Da-dat-dat-non Hey, a-baby-dot-doo Zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop Doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz Za-bop-bop-bobby King Louie: Za-Bah-Doo-Dee! Baloo: Well,A-Ree-Bah-Naza King Louie: He-Beh-Do-Beh-Doy Baloo: Well,A-Lah-Bah-Zini King Louie: Wadahlabat-Boodalabat Baloo: Seebahlalat-Dodie King Louie: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh Baloo: Well, a-ha ha ha ha King Larry: raarrrr rrarrrr rarrrr Baloo: Gettin' mad, baby! King Larry: Hall-Owallo-A-La La La Baloo: Mahata Alottado King Larry: Hodolata-Deetle-Do Baloo: Do-Zeetle-Do-Dot-Dot King Louie: Gingle Doot Do Do Doot Baloo: Zeep-I-Da-Hab-A Daah All three: You hoo hoo! We wanna be like you! We wanna walk like you! Talk like you (Cheep) To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo) You'll see it's tru-u-ue! (Shoo-be-dee-doo) Someone like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee) Flunkey: Can learn to be Like someone Like me Louie, Larry, and Baloo (variously): (Take me home, daddy!) Can learn to be Like someone Like you (One more time!) Baloo: Yeah! Can learn to be Like someone Like me-e! Cee-de-do-bop-bop Bada-doodle Dot-andot-andot-andot-andot... (Man...) Princess Yuna: (laughing) That was fun. King Louie: Thanks, Yuna. That way to where your friends. Princess Yuna: Thanks for the entertainment, King Louie, King Larry. King Larry: Not a problem. Good luck, Yuna, You’ll be needing it. Baloo: See ya, Fellas. King Louie: Bye! With that, Yuna, Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera continue their way to Yuna’s friends. Later, Yuna and Mowgli hears someone humming. She-Kaa: (humming) Princess Yuna: Who’s there?! Show yourself! When Kaa and his sister, She-Kaa, appears when Yuna and Mowgli were shocked to see them. Mowgli: What do you two want now? She-Kaa: Poor sweet little man-cub and blue alicorn filly. What are you two doing in this jungle? Princess Yuna: Well, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and I were going to find my friends. Do you know where they are? Kaa: Oh, we’ll tell you, Princess, if you trust in us. Trust in us Just in us Shut your eyes and trust in us She-Kaa: You can sleep Safe and sound Knowing we Are around Kaa: Slip into silent slumber Sail on a silver mist Slowly and surely your senses Will cease to resist Kaa: Trust in us She-Kaa: And just in us Both: Shut your eyes And trust in us… Then, Yuna got unhypnotized and give Kaa and She-Kaa a powerful speech. Princess Yuna: Wait, there’s something to tell you both. Kaa: What is it? Princess Yuna: Don’t you two have any respect for the circle of life? She-Kaa: No. Princess Yuna: The Circle of Life is a most important thing in the wildlife. You two don’t have to be live as bad guys. Kaa: What do you mean? Princess Yuna: Friendship is magic all around all of us. You two can change everything. After Yuna was saying, Kaa and She-Kaa begins to feel what they have done. She-Kaa: What have we done? Kaa: You’re right, Princess. You and your man-cub friend can go now. So, Kaa and She-Kaa released Yuna and Mowgli as they gave thanks to them. Mowgli: Thanks, Kaa. Thanks, She-Kaa. Kaa: Anytime, Mowgli. (to Yuna) Thank you, Princess Yuna, for helping us to learn friendship. Princess Yuna: You’re welcome. She-Kaa: Good luck. Bagheera: We have to keep going, Yuna, we’ve found where you’re friends are. Baloo: Wait up, Baggy! Meanwhile, the search party are fixing the raft and Lightning McQueen came up with a plan. Lightning McQueen: Guys, I have an amazing plan. Princess Bubblegum: What is it, Lightning? Lightning McQueen: Here’s the plan. First, you and Grubber will go through the north of India, Fizzlepop. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay, Lightning. (to Grubber) Come on, Grubber. While Lightning telling the others the plan, Shere Khan overhears them. Shere Khan: Sounds delightful. Soon, Princess Yuna will meet her end. Princess Solarna: Sounds like a plan, McQueen. Princess Twila: We have to hurry before Yuna will get lost in the jungle forever! Jake the Dog: Or worse, get eaten! With that, the search party fixed up the raft and continues to find Yuna. In a field near the village, Rocky the Rhinoceros and the vultures, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, and Beaky were chilling out. Buzzie: (sighs) Hey, Flaps. What we gonna do? Flaps: I don’t know. What’d you wanna do? Ziggy: I got it! This time, I really got it! Let’s go visit Equestria! Buzzie: What a great idea, Ziggy. Princess Yuna: Excuse us? Rocky: Hello there. Beaky: It’s our man-cub friend along with Baloo and Bagheera, and they got an alicorn princess too. Princess Yuna: Oh, you know about me? Flaps: Yep. Dipper and Mabel told us all about you. Buzzie: So, what we gonna do? Flaps: I don’t know. Hey now, don’t start that again! Princess Yuna: Calm down. Beaky: Yuna, listen to us. There’s more friendship than you can ever imagine. Buzzie: He’s right. Best friendship is everywhere. The Vultures: We're your friends Rocky: They're your friends The Vultures: We're your friends Until the bitter end When you're down-in Who comes around To pluck you up When you are down? When you're out And the cover picks you Up off the floor The Vultures/Rocky: Aha Aha Aha That's what friends are for The Vultures: When you're lost In dire need Who's at your side At lightning speed? And when you're outside looking in, Who's there to open the door? Rocky: That's what friends are for The Vultures: You know the zebra, The hyena, and the kangaroo, The cobra and the lion All agree it's true We're fond of every creature Coming down the pike Rocky: In fact, they've never met an animal they didn't like The Vultures: To all that's near, To all your chums, You have it clear When danger comes. And so we're eager to extend A friendly claw Rocky: That's what friends are for The Vultures: You know the armadillo, Elephant, and wild boar Rocky: The cheetah and the anteater They adore The Vultures: We even dined with the rhino And his shiny spike Rocky: In fact they've never met an animal they didn't like The Vultures: So you can see Rocky: We're friends in need The Vultures/Rocky: And friends in need Are friends indeed The Vultures: We'll keep you safe In the jungle forevermore The Vultures/Rocky: That's what friends are for Just then, Shere Khan appears to see Yuna and the others. Shere Khan: Bravo. Bravo! An extraordinary performance! Flaps: Thanks, (gulps) your majesty. Shere Khan: (chuckles) Boo! Ziggy: (as he, Rocky and the vultures got scared) Let’s get out of here! Buzzie: Get me room! Gangway! Rocky: Coming through! When Rocky and the vultures hides behind a tree, they looked at Yuna and the others. Beaky: Run, friends, run! Princess Yuna: Uh… Shere Khan: You seemed surprised to see me again, Man-Cub. Princess Yuna: Is that…? Mowgli: Shere Khan. Shere Khan: And I see you got yourself a little friend as well. Princess Yuna: How do you know well, Shere Khan? And what do you want now? Shere Khan: The way I heard it, some friends of Bill Cipher told me all about you with Man-Cub, Bagheera, and Baloo. Princess Yuna: So, why should I be afraid of you? Shere Khan: It’s quite simple, (draws his claw) you must always know that everyone runs from Shere Khan. Mowgli: Hmph! Shere Khan: Now, I’m going to choose which one to chase and count to ten. It makes the match of interesting… For me. 1… 2… 3… 4... As Shere Khan chose Yuna, he looked at her. Shere Khan: (chose Yuna) I chose you, Princess! 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! As Shere Khan begins to ambush, Yuna protects Mowgli by blasting her magic at Shere Khan. Princess Yuna: Run! Suddenly, the rescue team came to the rescue and found Yuna. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: There you are, Yuna! Where were you? Princess Yuna: No time to lose! Let’s take down Shere Khan. Baloo: Right! When Yuna and the others battles Shere Khan, they finally manages to overpower him. Shere Khan: Is that all you got?! Princess Yuna: Not quite. (magically used her magic and trapped him from below) Bagheera: Bravo, Yuna! Shere Khan: (roars in anger) With Shere Khan trapped, everyone was glad to see Yuna and they were ready to go home at Equestria. Finn the Human: Where were you, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Right after I got overboard, Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera rescue and woke me up. Then, they showed me around the Indian Jungle and met the Jungle Patrol, King Louie, King Larry, the Monkeys, Kaa, She-Kaa, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, Beaky and Rocky. Snowdrop: It was amazing. Slime Princess: Come on! We don’t want to miss our train. As everyone, everypony and every creature got onboard the Multiverse Express, Yuna went to see Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera. Princess Yuna: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, thanks for everything. Mowgli: Anytime, Yuna. Baloo: Well, see ya round, Yuna. Bagheera: Good luck, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Bagheera. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Coming, Fizzlepop! After Yuna got on the Multiverse, she waves goodbye to Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera as it takes off to Equestria. Back home at Canterlot in Equestria, Celestia, Duck and Hiro calms down Luna. Princess Celestia: Yuna and Snowdrop will be home shortly. Princess Luna: They will? Just then, Yuna and Snowdrop arrived back home as Luna was finally happy to see them again. Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! (hugs her daughters) Where were you two? Princess Yuna: Well, Mama. After I got overboard, I woke up to see Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera, who took me around the jungle and met the Jungle Patrol, King Louie, King Larry, the Monkeys, Kaa, She-Kaa, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, Beaky and Rocky. But then, Shere Khan appears and chase me and Mowgli down but the rest of my friends found me and I was rescued. Princess Celestia: Sounds like a lot of fun to hear that. Princess Luna: It’s dinnertime. Princess Solarna: Oh, boy! Dinner! Princess Luna: Don’t forget to wash your hooves! Princess Yuna: Okay, Mama. (voiceover) “Dear Journal, today was a wild time in the Indian Jungle after I got separated from my friends. Then, I met Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, the Jungle Patrol led by Colonel Hathi, King Louie, King Larry, the monkeys, Kaa, She-Kaa, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, Beaky, and Rocky. They were very friendly, but Shere Khan tries to attack Mowgli and me. But it’s a good thing the rest of my friends came right on time and found me. You will learn that the Magic of Friendship was everywhere and everywhere no matter where you go. Your owner, Princess Yuna.” The episode ends as the Royal Family enjoyed their dinner. The End In the end credits, Yuna and her friends were hanging out. Princess Yuna: Let’s give a cheer for us. The foals and children cheered with some juice and soda. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225